


Люди

by U_S_Y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_S_Y/pseuds/U_S_Y





	Люди

Мы вечно окружены  
Слишком токсичными людьми.   
И это не чёртовы стихи,   
А лишь плач и задушенные вопли. 

Я хочу быть глухой и немой.   
Немой - чтоб всегда молчать   
И самой никого не травить.   
Глухой - чтобы не замечать. 

Ну сколько можно топтать?   
Не землю, не грязь, нет —  
Душу глазами порвать,   
Взять и выключить свет. 

Вы сами когда-нибудь   
Познаете всё на себе.   
Бумерангом вернётся назад  
Весь тот яд, растворённый во мне. 

Весь яд, растворённый в глазах,   
В словах, головах, тишине  
Остаётся у многих в сердцах,   
Выливается в их болтовне. 

Заражает всё больше людей.   
Похоже на замкнутый круг.   
Превращаемся все мы в свиней.   
И никак не спастись уже, друг.


End file.
